Shakespeare
by xXPurpleStarLightXx
Summary: Based on Miranda Cosgrove's song: "Shakespeare." Advisable to listen to the song first before reading.


Shakespeare

Pairing: Phineas/Isabella

* * *

Summary: Both Phineas & Isabella are both 18 and are on their way back home to Danville. This story is basically on how they met, how they spent time together and how Isabella got to know more about him.

* * *

_I saw you there, so beautiful_

_You stopped and stared, so magical_

Isabella waited for her train to arrive as she was on her way back home to Danville. She scanned around the station and saw a dashing young man about her age, and he definitely caught her eye. He had red orange hair; which she might add was a little messy but it did make him look cute; he also had the same sapphire eyes as she had and he was holding a black guitar case. He turned to her direction and noticed she had been staring at him. He stared back at her with a smile, as she quickly turned away blushing madly. She looked up and saw he was walking towards her.

_Then you asked me for my name_

_And we took an uptown train_

_Before you leave get up to go_

_I wanna know_

"Hi, I'm Phineas Flynn. What's your name?" He introduced himself cheerfully with a smile as he held out his hand for her to shake.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Isabella Garcia-Shapiro." she said just as cheerfully and shook his hand while smiling and his smile grew.

"So where are you going?" Phineas asked curiously as their hands let go.

"Back home to Danville. I've been staying here on vacation and now I'm ready to go back." Isabella replied.

"Oh cool! I'm going back to Danville as well." Phineas said.

"Really? Is it your hometown too?" Isabella asked.

"Yup! I grew up there with my parents, my sister; Candace, and my stepbrother; Ferb." Phineas replied.

"Awesome! I grew up there as well. But only with my mom though since my dad lives in New York since that's where he works."

"Oh I see." Phineas said.

"So what were you doing here?" Isabella asked to change the subject.

"Concert. My band has a concert back in Danville but I think I'll have to be a little late since I'll be taking you home." Phineas said as their train arrived and they both boarded the train.

Isabella held back asking the questions that were going through her head as she and Phineas sat beside each other on the train ride.

_Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckley?_

_Watching movies on Sunday?_

_Do you like kissing when it's raining?_

_Making faces in the station?_

_Do you like, I need to know_

_What do you like? Before you go_

* * *

_You walk me home, so wonderful_

_It starts to snow, it's incredible_

Phineas and Isabella exited the train and made their way to Isabella's house. On their way, it suddenly started to snow.

"Huh? Why is it snowing? It's the middle of October." Isabella asked skeptically.

"I guess it just goes to show you, anything can happen here in Danville." Phineas replied.

"Well true." Isabella said.

It started getting cold, so Phineas wrapped his arm around Isabella, making her feel protected. Truthfully, even though the weather wasn't what they were at all expecting, she was thinking that the snow was incredible and so was Phineas.

_Now we're walking up my street_

_And you slowly turn to me_

_You're three inches from my lips_

_But before we do this_

Isabella saw her house come up on the street. "There's my house. Thanks for walking me home Phineas but you better get to your concert before you're even more late." she said. Phineas just turned to her and kissed her.

Isabella loved every minute of it but once again held back the urge to ask Phineas the different questions in her head.

_Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckley?_

_Watching movies on Sunday?_

_Do you like kissing when it's raining?_

_Making faces in the station?_

_Do you like, I need to know_

_What do you like? Before you go_

_oh oh_

* * *

_Show me the place where you come from_

_And the places you dream of_

_I wanna know everything you are_

_But before we get that far_

_Do you like, I need to know_

_Do you like, before you go_

"Hold on Isabella. I don't want this night to end just yet." Phineas said as their lips parted.

"Come, I'll show you my favorite place." Phineas said as he extended his hand for Isabella to hold, like when they first met a few moments ago. She gleefully took it, and soon Phineas was running off to who knows where, while she was holding onto his hand tight. Finally after about 5 minutes of running, Phineas finally stopped running and they were in the most beautiful meadow Isabella has ever seen.

"This is my secret place. I loved going here growing up, it was the one place wherein I felt at most peace. And most of my dreams are set here." He said as he sat down and also as he motioned for Isabella to sit next to him which she did.

"I can see why. It's so beautiful here." Isabella said.

"Just like you." He said as she kissed her once more.

"Listen Phineas." She said as they broke the kiss for air.

"Ya what's up?" He said as he turned to face her straight in the eyes.

"I know that you like me and I think it's obvious that I like you but…" She trailed off.

"But…" Phineas imitated.

"But I need to know more about you before anything gets more serious." She said.

"Well alright, what do you want to know?" Phineas asked.

_Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?_

_Watching movies on Sunday?_

_Do you like kissing when it's raining?_

_Making faces in the station?_

"Well first off, do you like Shakespeare and or Jeff Buckley?" Isabella asked.

"Of course! Shakespeare is a genius at writing, and Jeff Buckley is an amazing musician." Phineas replied.

"Great! So do you also like watching movies on Sunday nights?" Isabella questioned.

"Definitely, especially if there's school the next day since the movie ends up cheering me up." Phineas replied once more.

"Cool! How about kissing when it's raining? How does that make you feel?" Isabella queried.

"If it's a kiss with you…" he said as he kissed her cheek, "I'd feel like the luckiest guy in the world."Phineas said.

"Awwww… you're too sweet!" Isabella said gleefully.

"Lastly, do you like making faces in the station?" Isabella inquired.

"Depends. What kind of station?" Phineas questioned.

"Hmmm… Surprise me." Isabella said with a smile.

"Well if it was a train station then I could if the situation called for it, but definitely not in police station." Phineas stated.

"Why not in a police station?" Isabella wondered.

"Well, the cops might put me in jail because they might think I'm making fun of them." Phineas said laughing.

Isabella laughed as well.

Once the laughing had stopped there was a silence until Phineas finally had the courage to ask:

"Um… Isabella?" Phineas said.

"Uh huh, what'd ya need?" Isabella said as she faced him.

"I'm just curious and all but why'd you ask me those kinds of questions specifically?" Phineas asked.

* * *

_Cause I like Shakespeare, Jeff Buckely,_

_Watching movies on Sunday,_

_Do you like kissing when it's raining?_

_Making faces in the station,_

_Do you like, yea yea yea yea_

"Well because first of all, I like Shakespeare and Jeff Buckley." Isabella stated.

"Also I love to watch movies on Sundays and making faces in the station." Isabella said with a smile.

"Alright, so why'd you ask me how I felt about kissing when it's raining?" Phineas asked.

"Because…" Isabella trailed off as their faces got closer.

When their faces were about an inch apart she continued:

"I wanted to experience it with you." She said as their lips met and as the falling snowflakes got replaced by raindrops.

* * *

Author's Notes: So, what did you guys think? :) I, in all honesty, found it sweet. :D Mostly because I'm in love with this song right now and the questions Isabella wanted to ask were… different, in a good way. Those aren't really the normal things a girl wants to find out about a guy she just met but it did help her to get to know him better and find common likes with him.

Anyway I really appreciate reviews. :D They always make me smile, and I don't mind constructive criticism so feel free to tell me your honest thoughts on this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas & Ferb, both the show and the characters. Dan Povenmire & Jeff "Swampy" Marsh do own it though.


End file.
